


Tell Me More, I Can’t Stay This Long On the Same Subject

by iamstupid



Series: I Could Be the One [2]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Reminiscing, finn plays loving and smitten boyfriend, he is understandably self conscious, no beta we die like men, post parting-ways ending, sean got scars baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamstupid/pseuds/iamstupid
Summary: Sean gets self-conscious sometimes.
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: I Could Be the One [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Tell Me More, I Can’t Stay This Long On the Same Subject

**Author's Note:**

> yooo! waddup my guys  
> this can be read stand-alone, but if you wanna see more work from this universe pls check out the first one-shot in this series!  
> work title is once again from i cant get over you by joji ft. clams casino

Sean hates staring too long in the mirror. He ends up finding more then he should about himself each time.

Back when he had just gotten to Puerto Lobos he had only really seen his reflection in public bathrooms or in the water; his dad didn’t leave any furniture in the house, and that included anything shiny enough to see himself in. Sean’s pretty sure he didn’t see his own reflection completely for weeks on end sometimes, especially if he was out on the boats doing work for days at a time. Sure the water has some type of reflection, but it was never clear enough to see what he looked like. 

Now that Finn is back in his life and they have enough money from odd jobs around the city, they decided to decorate a little. There’s a few succulents on the kitchen windowsill and this cool iron-work sun they found at a thrift store hanging by the back door, even an umbrella propped against the fencing of the porch. That also included a mirror in the bathroom, though.

Sean traces his fingers over the bumps on his face, starting with the littering of scars over his jaw. Puerto Lobos wasn’t as kind as he was hoping and they only serve to remind him that he’s still here, still kicking. 

Then there’s the scars over his cheek and nose from Haven Point. Sean scrunches his nose a little at those ones and the memories of them, tracing over the whiteness on his cheek. He isn’t mad about Daniel jumping out of the car anymore, not after all this time, but fuck. The betrayal still hides itself there. He can remember each hit Nicholas gave him back then and how desperately he fought for his brother, so Sean moves on before he thinks too hard about it.

The scar on his forehead is surprisingly new. He accidentally stood up too quickly from the undercarriage and cut himself on the corner of a car frame. It understandably freaked Finn out a little, but once they settled down he had kissed it better so Sean had no complaints.

Then his eye. The brunette’s been avoiding thinking about it at all for as long as he could, because it’s painfully obvious once Sean does. He can’t see too far right anymore, lost some sense of feeling in his eyelid and his eyebrows don’t furrow the same way they should. And fuck, does he miss his depth perception. It’s pretty okay now, just not as good as it was before.

Sean traces a finger over his eyelid before gently pushing the skin apart with his index and thumb, looking over the empty socket. They can’t afford a prosthetic, doubts they’ll ever will be able to, so the darkness that greets him isn’t unfamiliar. It’s just.. shadow. 

He also remembers back to when he had first seen his wound in the hospital. It was ugly, pus and swelling all over the socket, red from irritation. The doctors said it was lucky to not get infected given all those symptoms, and he believes them. 

“Mmm... hey, sweetie? Watcha doing awake?” Finn murmurs, suddenly a warm and solid presence against his back. His arms are wrapped around Sean’s torso like they were meant to be there, head resting on his chin.

Outside cricket’s chirp and the moon shines over the beach, so he knows he’s up pretty late. The fan from turning on the light in the bathroom must have woken Finn up.

“Just... looking.”

“At your eye?”

“Yeah. Or, kinda.. My face, in general,” Sean pauses before realizing he sounds kind of stupid, “Forget it, though. It isn’t important.”

Finn’s eyebrows knit in a very Finn way, looking a little disgruntled by the response. He presses a kiss to the other’s jaw, staring in the mirror with him. “Well, your boyfriend thinks you’re real handsome. Sexy, too.”

Sean’s lips curl into an amused smile, “Righhhhtttt.”

“Oop. Did I let that out? Didn’t mean to, heh..” he totally did, hands down. “But really, Sean. You’re prettier than you know.”

“I.. thank you.”

“No problem, sweetheart. Now, whatcha doin’ over here? Why stare in the mirror?” Finn asks, leaning against the empty counter. He stifles a yawn with his hand. 

Sean swallows. “Nothing really.”

“Really?”

“I mean... okay, I was looking at the scars. My eye. You know...”

Finn frowns, nudging Sean’s arm with his elbow. “It’s buggin’ you?”

“Yeah...”

His boyfriend’s hands pull up so he can squish Sean’s cheeks. He pushes at the fat there despite the weird look he gets, lips curling into an amused smile.

“Well, even with the scars you look absolutely fuckin’ adorable,” Finn compliments, “and I mean it, one-hundred percent. I could just gobble you up.”

The words rip a laugh out of him. He gently slaps at the other’s arms, “Okay, okay. I get it.”

“Not sure you do, honey. I have to be extra careful.” Finn replies, grin all teeth as he kisses Sean’s nose, then his forehead, and then moves his hand to kiss his cheek.

Sean giggles, “I’m starting to like where this is going.”

“Ohhhh, don’t think you’re out of the fire zone yet. Just because I’m kissin’ you now doesn’t mean we won’t be talking ‘bout this.”

“Awww..”

“Aww is right, my little Sean,” Finn pauses, before he drops a hand down to grab Sean’s. He intertwines their fingers, pulling the two out of the bathroom. “so how about we get back to bed, alright? We can ponder existentialism more in the morning.”

“Mm.. Okay. Fine. On the condition that this doesn’t turn into a therapy session,” the taller rebukes, and Finn just sighs.

“Alright, alright. Yes, honey.”

Sean can’t help but think he wouldn’t want it any other way. Maybe if Daniel were here he would be happier (not having his brother took a big toll in the first few months. He cycled through the five stages of grief), but Finn is enough. For now, at least. Hopefully for a long time, but Sean knows himself well enough to figure this contentness isn’t forever. 

They climb into bed on opposites sides and cuddle up, blankets curled around their legs because it’s too damn hot in Puerto Lobos to have both. Having a twin for two people automatically means they’re practically hugging anyways, but he really doesn’t mind. Somehow Sean doubts Finn does, too, because he already has his arms wrapped around him like a spider.

“You’re beautiful,” Finn mumbles sometime later as they’re half-asleep. “You know that, right?”

“Yeah. You too,” Sean murmurs, and all the other does is squeeze his side and chuckle quietly into the pillow.


End file.
